Lynine
Elder Lynine is an elven leader from Darghelon with an enthusiastic interest in succubi and corruption magic, something very unusual for the forest kingdoms. It stems from her belief that focusing on "purity" has made elves more susceptible to the Incubus King's powers and that the enemy's tools can be used against him. Her interest seems to be more than purely pragmatic, though - she even dresses like a succubus, much to Yarra's delight. Lynine's views have put her at odds with Orilise, a scholar from Gheldaron comparable in status and influence. Story You meet both Lynine and Orilise during your first visit to the elven kingdoms in Chapter 3, after the Incubus King Emperor has had a seed of corruption dropped on both their queens while they were negotiating. An elven diplomat asks the Doom King for help, so his most trusted commander is sent to deal with the situation. Lynine and Orilise are seen on a bridge, bickering and blocking each other's efforts to help the trapped queens. After that, Simon's group has the chance to meet them separately and hear each one's side of the argument. Lynine is fascinated by the succubi, who in turn approve of her clothing. She makes it clear that although she has embraced sexual magic, she understands perfectly well what the Incubus King would do to her. In contrast, she's enthusiastic about what she has heard about the Doom King and wonders if he would accept an elven volunteer. Both Orilise and Lynine offer to help Simon's group in procuring materials for a spell that can remove the corruption from the elven queens, and the player has to choose whose help to accept. Later, another similar decision will have to be taken with far more reaching consequences. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. But Lynine needs a particular event to lock it in. Base value: 20. * if you chose to make a deal with Lynine in Theltiar. Also unlocks following events: ** if you chose to make a deal the first time she proposed it. ** if you haven't talked with Orilise in Denmiel before making a deal with Lynine, or if you heard Orilise alliance offer, or if you pressed Orilise for more information. ** if you also chose to work with Lynine on Gryndine River purification, or if you chose to work with Orilise. ** up to for learning about elf kingdoms at the moment you side with her.Talk to everyone while disguised at Gryndine River, and talk to the priestess on the east side of Denmiel. Best result: "Wow, you really have a good grasp of the situation". ** if she helps Aka learn elven language. ** observing Altina-Lynine conversation in her home if she's saner, OR if she's cockwhore. ** for taking money from crazed elves in Elevated House or for letting them keep it. * if you chose to side Orilise both at Gryndine River and in Denmiel, or if you side with Lynine at Gyrdine River and with Orilise in Denmiel. *up to for tricking Mother's Guards in Twisted Glen if you sided with Lynine in Theltiar or up to if you sided with Orilise. * Hilstara x Lynine scene. * funding elven region improvement petition in chapter 3, OR in Chapter 4 with ProN. * at end of airship trade negotiations if Janine says "everyone was quite impressed", OR "we have you to thank". * getting the Eustrin Guild of Blacksmiths to be open to international trade. * conversation at southern passage of Southern Tunnels. * conversation after completing Southern Tunnels if Simon used his power to clear four or more rocks. * copying Aramite rapist soldiers. * if Neranda responds to "So we have Eustrin as an ally?" with "you have done much to gain our favor", OR "you have done some to gain our favor", OR "you are closer to gaining our favor", OR "Aram has oppressed us for a long time, and you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor", OR "... you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor". * if she offers to solve an issue in Conference Chamber during war aftermath (happens if and only if you sided with her after freeing elven queens). * investing in Theltiar rentals. (Must have been previously scouted.) * investing in Theltiar flowhouse. (Must have been previously scouted, and sided with Lynine after freeing elven queens.) * Unmissable from Chapter 4 start. * fund her kitchen's supplies improvement. * arranging meeting between Bertricia and succubus nuns in Helvanna. (Requires a certain level of Chalice States development.) * arranging magical ingredient trade deal between Darghelon, Gheldaron, and Aramite Mage guild. * if at the endpoint sparkle in Zirantian Tower Foundation, Riala says "This sort of ritual isn't difficult for me, and things have gone extremely smoothly." * confronting the Fucklord in Darghelon, OR confronting in Gheldaron. * if Iris's evaluation of Stenai trip "I think we still did an especially good job" OR "I think we still did a good job". * at Council of Gawnfall if Church diverges, OR if succubi form new religion. * if about the Mother's Guard on day 6 of Council of Gawnfall, Lynine says "we forced them to give several concessions", OR "we forced them to give a concession". * entering elven ruin. (Requires at least "more free" travel concession from Mother's Guard at Council of Gawnfall.) * not picking up the pin in the elven ruin at the first opportunity. (Can be done immediately after.) * Unmissable The Fucklord's Harem scene. (NOTE: Uncaps her affection so it can be maxed and locked.) Maximum legit value: 100 (+61 leeway) Her RP can be locked at 100 if you defend Darghelon from the Fucklord, or when you free his harem. Otherwise it will will reset to 99. Affection titles *0 Succubus Wannabe *50 Succubus-in-training *75 Succubus Protege *100 Sylvan Succubus Scenes *'Lynine First Time' - She is really, really sensitive, even for an elf. Ally with Lynine, then talk to her after purifying one focus of corruption. Mutually exclusive with '''Orilise First Time'.'' *'Lynine + Orilise' - Lynine tries to humble her rival's facade by organizing a sexual contest, but gets a little surprise... On finishing river purification; mutually exclusive with the other scene. *'Orilise + Lynine' - Orilise tries to expose her rival's lusts by organizing a sexual context, but gets a little surprise... On finishing river purification; mutually exclusive with the other scene. *'Hilstara x Lynine' - Hilstara finds out just how sensitive Lynine really is firsthand. In tunnels after conversation with Ginasta and Orilise. *'Fuckety Fuck '- Like almost everything involving Qum, burning off the effects of the Qum Bomb is a whole lot of fun. Requires approving Qum's research after visiting Zirantia. On-demand: *'Titfuck' - Being inept but enthusiastic has its charm. At 50 affection and above. *'Threesome' - Which elf is your main ally? Suggested, but not available before the war with the Incubus Emperor. *'Fuck' - At 100 affection. References Category:Harem members Category:Characters Category:Elves